I Just Wanted To Tell You
by sleepymuse
Summary: Kagome thinks that this maybe the last time she can tell Sesshomaru how she feels before he gone forever. SessxKag


I Just Wanted To Tell You 

His wounds were healing, but his fever still had not broken. Kagome once again washed his face with the cold rag. It had been three days she had stayed at his side. Naraku's poison was the one thing that Kagome could not find a cure for. You had to have the inner strength to fight it or it would destroy you.

Naraku had destroyed everything that he had worked so hard to create. All his allies had been slain. His lands lay in almost complete ruin. His powers were being stripped away as she watched him start to fade and give up. All he had left was a little girl who was now sleeping by a large loyal dragon and a rather nasty imp that worshiped him like no other.

Kagome had refused to leave him after the final battle. Inuyasha had said that he was getting exactly what he deserved. She had told Inuyasha to take the others and head back to village. He of course had refused at first until she threatened to seal him to a tree till Sesshomaru was well again. After that he had even helped her bring him to a cave and then left with the others.

She had watched as his breath became labored and the sweat dripped from his brow. His normal alabaster skin was flushed pink with heat and his body quivered. She could not get the slashes from the battle to stop bleeding and close. She feared that they would lose him soon.

Even as powerful as she had become absorbing the jewel, she could not heal him. He needed something, but she didn't know as to what that was. With a sigh she decided to give him the only thing that she had left. She didn't even know if he would care enough to keep it. Her heart.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said Nervously kneeling beside him running her fingers through his damp hair. It was silly really, because he was no where near being awake. "I have dreamed of you every night for three years, I trained to impress you and desired you from the moment my eyes laid upon you.

Yours eyes remind me of the summer sun and I find myself wanting to stare into them regardless of the danger of losing my sight. Your hair is like the cold winter snow, but I fear the bite of frost to my finger. Your markings like a fire licking and I long to feel the burn.

You are the chaos in my peace filled mind. The light when I feel the darkness surround me. You will always be in my heart and forever in my memories" Kagome finished with a soft smile and leaned down to lightly press her lips against his fever ridden ones. She went to move away, but felt arms wrap around her neck holding her to him.

She felt his mouth open and opened hers to feel a soft searching tongue enter her mouth. She hesitantly moved hers against his. A soft pink light misted around them. He drew in a large breath and she felt something leave her. Almost like he had taken a taste of her soul.

His grasp on her had become stronger. This was what she had needed for so long as she finally pulled out of the kiss to see if he was okay.

She sat back her head still spinning and her mouth tingling. Inhaling deeply to refill her lungs once again. She looked to see that he had opened his eyes and was now staring into her eyes. Startled would not do justice in describing how she felt.

He pulled himself into a sitting position against the wall of the cave and stared at her. She in return could do nothing, but look back. She noticed that he was completely healed. Blinking a few more times she figured that maybe it was time to leave.

"Well, I guess that you don't …." He cut her off. "Did you mean all that you said?"

Wide brown eyes watched as his brow raised. She was again finding it hard to breathe. This time it had nothing to do with a kiss. Her heart was hammering as she thought that maybe she could make a run for it. Her eyes looked to the cave entrance as his eyes followed hers.

"I would catch you before your first foot fell." He said leaning his chin on his palm.

"Yes" She answered and looked away from him. "Why?" he asked his eyes held her frozen to her spot. " Why do I feel that way or why did I kiss you?" She asked wringing her fingers together nervously.

"Both." He said still trying to figure out exactly what she wanted from him.

"Well the first part I don't even understand myself. It was not a choice. It just simply was. The kiss well I never thought that I would get another chance. I am so.." he held up his hand to stop her rambling

Looking to the imp and the girl he moved to their side. "We leave now." He said.

Kagome thought that it was time that she head on home. There was nothing left for her here. Not to mention she had just humiliated herself. As she gathered her things she couldn't help, but look at him one last time as the moonlight cast a blue hue around his form.

As they exited the cave she had seen them go left and move to go right only to walk into Sesshomaru. "You are going the wrong way miko." He said taking her hand and leading her back to his group.

"No I am going home. I need to head back to the village in Inuyasha's forest." She said as he looked at her in question. "No." he said picking her up and placing her on the dragon. "Okay, umm you want to tell me where we are going?" She asked

HE didn't answer her. He had just started off in the direction of where his home had once been. She looked at Rin who only smiled and thanked her for saving Sesshomaru's life. Jaken had even whispered a thank you to her.

It had taken three days to finally reach the mountain that had held the palace. He still would not tell her why she was suppose to be with him or what they where doing. She had decided to wait till he reached wherever he was headed.

She watched as he looked at the ruins of the palace. He tilted his head and let out a sigh. She walked up to his side "It can be rebuilt." She said giving him a smile. "Yes, but in the meantime." Sesshomaru said walking to a hidden doorway.

As he opened the door her eyes popped. It was an entire city inside the mountain. She had been so sure that he had nothing left, but he had not only fooled Naraku. He had tricked her as well. She felt a little angry and maybe even betrayed.

"I thought. I thought that you had lost the everything." She said swallowing hard and feeling a little more than stupid.

He looked at her and motioned for her to follow, but she couldn't move. She just kept looking at all the demons and demonesses hustling around. She needed to know why she was here and what he wanted from her.

"I will explain. You need to trust me. You need to follow me." He finished and once again took her hand leading her inside.

She watched as the demons stopped their work and looked at her and then their lord walking through the inside village. Many had fallen to their knees in respect and thanks to him. She felt completely out of place. Perhaps that was what he was trying to make her see. That they could never be together and it had been stupid for her to ever think different.

She followed behind and watched as her feet shuffled below her. Kagome listened, as Rin started singing a happy little song skipping by her side. The further she was led into the mountain the more trapped she began to feel. Until finally he stopped inside a large cavernous room with smaller rooms attached. He ordered Rin to follow Jaken and set up a room for her self.

"Okay, are you going to talk to me now or what?" She said a little angry

Again he walked away from her into one of the smaller caverns. She growled and stomped after him. This was it if he didn't tell her what the hell was going on she was walking out and he had better not even try to stop. As soon as she entered the cavern he threw a barrier up.

He was staring at her and she was starting to fidget under his stare. She shifted a little and found him besides her causing her to jump. He took her hand in his and gazed upon it.

"You have given something of yourself to me and I would like to give you something of myself." He said still looking at her hand. "Will you accept it?" He asked as his eyes traveled from her hand to her large bright eyes.

"You want to give me something? Like payment. I don't know what I did besides kiss you. I thought that you were going to die and had lost everything. Then I find out that you never lost anything at all. " She said a little bewildered.

A rare small smile as he answered. "I am aware. That is why I wish for you to accept what I am offering."

"Okay" She said softly. He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. His hand went to the back of her head holding her to him. A soft green glow illuminated from him and surrounded them. He deepened the kiss and breathed hard into her mouth. She was not sure what he was doing, but swallowed the breath he had forced into her mouth.

Her hands worked into his hair. As she stepped closer to him. His arms wrapping around her waist. Pulling away from his soft lips she gasped "Wait, what are we doing?" He leaned his forehead down onto hers. "Finishing what you had started." He whispered and attempted to kiss her again.

"I don't understand. Finish what exactly?" She asked and he smiled exhaling. "When you kissed me Kagome you shared your soul with me. You healed me and mated our souls. The only thing left is for the physical mating." He raised a brow as her lips made an o.

The thought hit her and she went to ask, but he beat her to it. "You are not human. If you were you would not have been able to mate our souls or heal me. You may have been human once, but not anymore." He said as he grabbed the back of head and pulled her back into the kiss.

She didn't want to fight his words as her hands went around neck to deepen the kiss. She felt his hand travel up thigh under her skirt and into her panties to caress between her folds. The contact made her jump slightly breaking the kiss as her head leaned onto his shoulder. His other hand slid up her shirt to tease her nipples and his mouth lay kisses on her neck.

Being the modern girl that she was could not stand just stand by while he pleasured her and she did nothing. Taking her hands from his neck and sliding them down his to remove the tie with a few quick tugs. Her heart beat picked up when the feeling that her panties and skirt had just been torn away. A few minutes of teasing and clothes ripping had them both naked.

He picked her up bridal style and brought her to a futon on the side of the cavern. Kneading her left breast his mouth enjoyed the feeling of rolling the nipple of right breast. His hand still teasing as he slid two fingers into wet opening. Listening as she gasped and tightened.

She couldn't control the movements of her hips as they started to move and grind into hand. She felt possessed, but she loved every minute. "Oh fuck yeah." She mumbled. If he could get her to say that with his hand what would she say if it where his mouth.

Soft hot wet kissing led him to the wet entrance that called his name. His hands held her thighs apart as he took a long lingering lick stopping to circling her clit. "Again" she cried as her hands went into his hair and again he licked the valley of the folds only to tease and circling the clit.

She couldn't even stop the words that left her mouth as cried for "More please." He suckled upon the clit and worked two fingers into soft wet core. He hadn't imagined she would be so vocal, but then again she never did like silence. He continued his play with her body as she continued to hold him in place chanting his name.

Her body finally reaching a place that it had never been before. She tightened around his fingers as she threw her head back and called his name "Sesshomaru!". She was ready to feel all of him as she tugged his hair to pull his mouth back to hers. A soft gentle kiss as he placed himself at her entrance and thrust in taking her from the girl she was and turning her into the woman that would stand by his side.

He stilled to let her catch her breath and he wanted to savor the sweet taste of her mouth. Sliding his length out only to work his way back in. A gentle to and fro as he panted and she moaned hot breath into his ear. Her legs wrapping strongly around his waist as he pick up speed. "Faster" she called and he leaned onto his elbows to watch her face. Her hands once again pulled him into a kiss. She liked to keep her mouth busy he would have to remember that.

Faster yet he went as her nails raked down his back. "Do it to me!" she yelled and felt himself barely hanging on. He moved his hand to her clit and moments later he felt the tightening of her core. "Oh fuck oh fuck." She cried as she came. As her walls gripped him he howled his own release.

As he lay there he thought of all the work that would have to be done. The palace was only part of it. The other lands where bound to be thrown into chaos with all the lords dead. Then he had his own lands that needed to be repaired. Naraku had made a hell of a mess before his final exit.

Then of course there was to be the whole problem with his brother. Inuyasha had informed him that he planned on mating Kagome. Of course now he would think that he had forced her or some stupid thing as such. Even if she were the one to speak her feelings to him Inuyasha would say he stole her. He thought back.

Flashback

Terrible nightmares of his past were biting and tormenting him. Enemies destroying all that he had until he found himself alone in a vast ice land. No one and nothing by him surrounded by tombstones. He had done it he had become the most power creature in the world and effectively the last creature. His mind had become a prison he could not escape and he had thought that perhaps he had already died and he was in hell. It would explain the scorching heat around his body.

Then he heard her words whispering through the cold and talking to his soul. He found himself walking toward her voice and a soft light. His heart filled with the knowledge that he was not alone and someone was there that cared for him. A warmth pressed against his lips and he could feel her magic enter him. He quickly grabbed hold of it. She was his. She wanted to be his and he found that he wanted to be hers.

End flashback

She was powerful, but untrained. She was intelligent, but rash in judgment. She had a soft heart with warrior miko's body. She was what he needed to fix the lands and help his people. They would learn to accept her and he would learn to understand her. She was always trying to walk away. He didn't understand that, but he hadn't asked either.

She snuggled closer to him on the futon in her sleep as he leaned his cheek onto the top of her head. He could hear the whispers of the others outside, but he had no desire to wake her to deal with that. Instead he thought he should whisper into her thoughts as she had done to him.

"The first time I truly saw you for who you were was when you shattered my armor. You had managed to shatter an illusion I held about you being a simple girl. Your eyes have always bore into my soul and seen me. Your voice whispered the words that brought me back. Your touch healed more than wounds. For this I will be forever thankful." He whispered and kissed the top of her head as he felt her arms tighten around him.

A/N

Why is it whenever I do a one shot I think of an entire story that could go with the damn thing? Growls at self. I already feel like I am cheating on my other stories. My muse is such a slut, but I think she likes it that way.


End file.
